


Something To Say

by cappac



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Rye and Meg are juniors and Geoff is a senior, based on free play #6, present tense pov, pure turnwood hs au fluff for all of your turnwood hs au fluff needs, ryan haywood is a weeb 2k15, so meg and ryan are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappac/pseuds/cappac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is trying to ask Ryan a question. Ryan isn't really understanding what she's asking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> i havent gotten this idea out of my head since that free play. also inspired by the lorde song 400 lux.
> 
> also i have no idea how widespread the horrendous school tradition bellwork is SO  
> bellwork (also called drop in the bucket) is a short assignment teachers give students everyday to do as soon as the get into the classroom, right as/after the bell rings, in order to get them alert and ready to learn! (lmfao)

“Hey Ryan!”

Ryan can’t help but flinch a little at Geoff’s yell, which had not only gotten his attention but the attention of everyone else in the library. “Hi Geoff,” he says, significantly quieter, pulling out the empty chair next to him for his friend to sit down.

Geoff doesn’t take the seat, instead just leaning over the table so he’s closer to Ryan. “Why didn’t you come to lunch today?”

Ryan gestures to the build up of books and papers he had accumulated during his lunch break. “I had homework.” Homework he would’ve gotten done the night before if not for a certain purple-haired girl he had spent all night skyping instead.

“Fucking nerd. Anyway, Meg was asking about you. She said she needs to ask you something.” Geoff Ramsey is not the world’s best secret keeper, and that is made clear by the glint in his eye and his wide smirk.

“What does she need to ask me?”

“Don’t know.” A lie if Ryan’s ever heard one. “You have Chemistry with her next period, I guess you will just have to find out then.”

Ryan is about to say that he _knows_ he has Chemistry with Meg next period, because he has _all year_ , but the older boy is already pushing himself off the table.

“Well, I can’t stay, just wanted to let you know.”

“You didn’t let me know anything, asshole.”

Geoff just winks and practically saunters out of the library, and Ryan is filled with dread at what awaits him in Chemistry. He returns to his homework but the last paragraph of his English essay is complete shit compared to the rest of it, it being slightly harder to concentrate while he’s also wondering what horrible plan Meg has that Geoff is privy to. Not doing homework is the least of Meg Turney’s horrible influence on him. A recent incident- her convincing him and a couple of their friends to dress up in cat suits and go play in the laser room at the bowling alley- was only topped by the past weekend when she had asked him and their friend Gavin to streak with her through a (very secluded but still public) park. Ryan had done it, though with much complaining. Meg knows him as well as anyone, and a key fact about Ryan’s life is that he would do pretty much anything Meg asked him to.

By the time the end-of-lunch bell rings, Ryan has done enough homework to at least have something to turn in for his afternoon classes, and he quickly shoves it in his binder so he can hopefully make it to Chem a few minutes early in order to talk to Meg before class begins.

* * *

 

Due to the infamous f hall traffic jams and the fact that in December students are too busy thinking about Christmas break or the “Formal Winter Ball” to care enough to hurry to class, he barely makes it to Chem in time to plop down in his seat directly in front of Meg and get started on his bellwork. (Ryan can’t help but think, as he passes the posters in the hallway, that any dumb school dance held in the first floor of some shitty event center downtown should not classify as a “ball”. Though he has never really gotten the appeal of school dances at all.)

The bellwork is just a few equations that need balancing, and Ryan finishes them easy enough. He risks a peek backwards to see that Meg isn’t doing her bellwork at all, but is instead writing on something in her lap. She does sense him looking however, and they have time to exchange smiles before Ryan’s attention is drawn to the teacher starting his lecture at the front of the class.

Ryan’s taking notes and focused enough on the teacher to not be completely thinking about Meg and her plots, until he is tapped on the shoulder, and a folded up piece of paper slips onto his lap. He glances back at Meg again, but her attention is turned to the teacher- an obviously fake expression of interest on her face.

Briefly wondering why Meg would pass him a note when they both have cellphones, he puts down his pen and unfolds the note under his desk only to find it’s barely a note at all. The only words on the page are two at the top- “will you”- and two at the bottom- “with me?”- along with hearts decorating the border. Being flanked by the two sets of words is what is clearly the centerpiece of the note, an orange stick figure with hair and blue eyes identifying it as Ryan himself. The other, most disturbing part of the drawing is that what only could be described as a wiggling butt is attached to his cartoon self’s hip.

Ryan has no idea what to make of the artwork.

He understands that it is a drawing of himself- shaking his ass???- and that Meg is asking him to do something with her, but Ryan has no clue for the life of him what. The only thing he can come up with is that she wants to play a drawing game with him, and not wanting to keep her waiting and not able to come up with anything else, he pulls out a clean sheet of paper and gets to work.

During a truly unsavory phase of his life Ryan owned a few How To Draw Manga books, which he tries to channel as he draws a smiling face that could be Meg’s and could also probably be anyone else’s. He then has to quietly dig around in his binder for the purple pen he KNOWS he has. Once he finds it, along with the rest of his brightly colored pens that somehow still remain from back-to-school shopping at the beginning of the year, he quickly draws shoulder length hair on the face. The purple hair does make it more recognizable as Meg, and he thinks the pink highlights he adds make it especially nice. He folds it quickly, keeping an eye on the teacher to make sure they aren't being watched, and reaches behind himself to place it on the edge of Meg’s desk.

Within a few seconds his phone is vibrating in his jeans pocket. He gives another glance to the teacher before pulling it out.

 

> That is so cute!

 

And then, immediately after. 

 

> So is that a yes?

 

Ryan is again confused. Realizing that he must have been wrong when assuming Meg was simply asking him to play a drawing game with her, he decides to fess up that he has no idea what she’s asking him.

 

> I don’t know what you mean.

 

> You dummy :) I was trying to ask you to be my date for the dance!

 

Ryan gasps, a tiny bit, and stares at the text for a few seconds. Meg wants _him_ to be her date?

“Hand over your phone, please. I know it’s almost Christmas, but right now you are in class.”

The teacher’s voice brings Ryan back to reality, but the clearly exhausted man isn’t even berating him. Another student mumbles grumpily before handing over her phone and letting the teacher gets back to his lecture. Not wanting to be the next one with his phone taken, Ryan texts a quick reply and lets the phone drop into his lap in order to pick up his pen and at least pretend to be taking notes.

 

> I would love to.

 

His phone vibrates once, twice. Only when the teacher has assigned a textbook page and is sitting at his desk, no longer paying attention to his students, does Ryan check it.

 

> :D YAY!!!  
>  <3 <3 <3

 

Ryan is glad he sits directly in front of Meg so she can’t see the bright blush that he surely has as he reads the texts. Though, given the fact he can practically hear the loud grin she must be wearing, he’s pretty sure she knows anyway.

Ryan is also pretty sure he didn’t catch anything the chemistry teacher had said, but he can’t help but send one more text to Meg before opening his textbook and trying to understand what is going on in the class.

 

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> no lie i didnt even get the whole "ryan and meg have chemistry together" joke that i was inadvertently making until i was posting it on this site
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> hmu@ cinnabonthetrex.tumblr.com


End file.
